Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
As an ink-receiving layer of an ink jet recording medium, a void-type receiving layer in which porous inorganic particles such as gas phase process silica or alumina hydrate particles are bound with a binder such as polyvinyl alcohol has been widely used (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-076162, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-247022, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-101142, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-136777).
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-076162, there is proposed an ink jet recording material in which a silica gel layer formed of colloidal silica and a water-soluble binder is formed on an alumina hydrate receiving layer having a boehmite structure. In addition, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-247022, there is proposed a recording medium in which a porous layer formed of colloidal silica and a resin emulsion is formed on an alumina hydrate receiving layer having a boehmite structure. In addition, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-101142, there is proposed an ink jet recording sheet in which a layer formed of colloid particles and polymer latex is formed. In addition, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-136777, there is proposed an ink jet recording sheet in which a protective layer formed of a fine pigment and a binder is formed.
However, studies made by the inventors of the present invention have revealed that, although the recording media described in the above-mentioned patent documents have been improved in ink absorbency, scratch resistance, and color developability of an image to be obtained, these properties thereof have not reached levels required in recent years.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a recording medium having high levels of ink absorbency, scratch resistance, and color developability of an image to be obtained.